1 . Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hot blast stove having a refractory structure of two or more walls consisting mainly of bricks, which walls are joined together with joining elements connecting into them, and to a method for constructing such a hot blast stove.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hot blast stoves are well known and are used for heating the air blown into a blast furnace. One known form of hot blast stove consists of a surrounding wall within which there is a combustion shaft and a checker work shaft, which shafts are separated by a partition wall joined to the surrounding wall on both sides by means of joining elements. In the case of this known hot blast stove the bricks and the joining elements are preformed, pressed and burned bricks. These joining elements in the form of bricks frequently have a complex shape and serve to provide the various connections, for example between the surrounding wall and the partition wall. Because the walls are erected in a brickwork bond, the joining bricks also have differing shapes for differing courses of which the wall is composed. For constructing the known hot blast stove the joining bricks are made in advance by pressing them in specifically designed heavy press molds. The variation arising in shape of the different joining bricks necessitates corresponding variation of press molds which causes considerable costs. FIGS. 1A, 1B and 1C of the accompanying drawings serve to illustrate that different joining bricks are used in one hot blast stove; in practice the number is greater than 35, and so the same number of differing press molds are needed for making them. In addition, the shaping possibilities and the shape of the prefabricated joining bricks which have to be fitted so that they link well into the brickwork limit design and construction possibilities of the known hot blast stove.
Constructions and brickwork of hot blast stoves are illustrated in articles Stahl und Eisen Vol. 95 (1975) No. 17, pages 802-806 and Metallurgist, Vol 23, no. 1/2 (1979), pages 97, 98.